


Аттракцион Дьявола

by Alastory



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Crack, Drama, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Crack, Hand Jobs, Humor, Idiots in Love, Muscles, Size Difference, Size Kink, True Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastory/pseuds/Alastory
Summary: Шин не видит в своей напарнице женщины, пока та не приглашает его в ресторан на один аттракцион, который может превратить любого в того, кого человек мучительно хочет либо любит. У Ной Шин вообще не меняется.
Relationships: Noi & Shin (Dorohedoro), Noi/Shin (Dorohedoro)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Аттракцион Дьявола

  
Когда Ной пригласила его в ресторан к дьяволам, Шин вообще не удивился: та вечно таскалась по дьяволовым заведениям и пробовала всякую странную жуть. Видимо, прошлое, когда она сама проходила жесткие тренировки и пыталась стать такой же рогатой, накладывало свой отпечаток. Если годами носишь тяжеленный доспех, учишься выдыхать дым, чтобы забило всю комнату, а потом еще ешь всяких мышей в полусыром виде, невольно будешь тянуться к… этакому.

Шин почти привык. Почти. Особенно если сравнивать с дуростями и причудами Эна.

Но в этот раз Ной превзошла сама себя:

— Эй, семпай, давайте сходим в один ресторанчик? Ну то есть как к Эну, а? При полном параде?

Шин чуть поморщился, почесал в затылке (точнее, зубы маски на затылке, про которую совсем забыл) и вопросительно наклонил голову:

— Серьезно? При параде? Зачем такой напряг?

Ной тоже склонила голову набок и как бы задумалась. Она часто копировала его позы и жесты, как будто обезьянничала, хотя на самом деле это он, Шин, когда-то копировал ее позы, чтобы позлить, но в итоге сам перенял и теперь всегда раздражался, если Ной «повторяла» за ним.

— Просто так? — наконец выдала она.

— «Просто так»? Это не причина, Ной. Будь серьезнее. Придумай хоть что-нибудь. Или… иди одна, — раздраженно брякнул он.

Менять удобный костюм на какую-то дурацкую одежонку, пусть даже скроенную лучшими портными Эна, Шин откровенно не любил. И только угроза получить вилы в задницу могла хоть сколько-нибудь на него подействовать.

Ной высоко подняла плечи, затем медленно опустила, будто пытаясь поглубже вздохнуть, после чего как-то потерянно пояснила:

— Да просто любопытно, семпай. Там есть странный аттракцион с дымом, который меняет людей на каких хочется. Вот и любопытно узнать, что вам там хочется, семпай.

«Меняет? На каких хочется? Что за?..» — не успел додумать Шин, как вдруг увидел, что Ной резко повернулась к нему спиной и куда-то зашагала. Парадоксально, но казалось, что ей за что-то стыдно. Но за что? Ведь сегодня она купила нормальные мусорные мешки, и в этот раз должник, порубленный на мелкие шевелящиеся куски, не расплескался по асфальту. Не надо собирать — значит, справились чисто.

— Эй, ладно! Ладно! Пошли в твой ресторан! — окликнул он ее.

Ной остановилась и медленно обернулась.

— Я вас точно не достала, семпай? — спросила она немного удивленно.

— Да нет же, брось! Хочешь пойти — пошли! — догнав, он опустил ладонь на ее крупное плечо. Всегда, когда Шин прикасался к Ной, он чувствовал жар от чрезмерно развитых мускулов. Как будто внутри у нее работает огромная плавильня. Даже немного жутко.

Ной вскинула голову, поглядела на хмурое осеннее небо и, как бы припоминая, добавила:  
— А вообще, там дают здоровское мясо. Очень сочное. Хотя блюдо называется «Жареный зад грешника».

Шина всего передернуло.

— Надеюсь, мясо не грешников? И не чей-то зад?

— Да нет. Вроде как говядина и свинина. Даже не знаю, как они там называют рыбу. Может, не будем заказывать? И сосиски не будем?

Представляя, как бы в таком заведении называли сосиски, Шин брезгливо фыркнул. Шутки дьяволов он никогда не понимал. Как и песни, которые крутили сугубо на дьяволовых радиостанциях. Что ни говори — совсем другой мир.

***

Кстати о песнях: поначалу ресторанчик встретил их диким шумом и грохотом — кто-то насиловал ударную установку. Но тут вдруг на сцену вышла какая-то вульгарно накрашенная магичка в зеленом боа, напоминающем шевелящуюся пернатую змею, и хриплым и якобы сексуальным голосом завела:

— Я раздавлю-ю-ю твою пече-е-е-е-енку, проткну навы-ы-ылет селезе-е-енку, все потому-у-у-у, что кре-е-е-епко я тебя люблю-ю-ю-ю…

Шин поморщился. Кажется, эта жуткая песенка уже с месяц возглавляла строчки хит-парадов, то есть звучала из каждого утюга. Точнее, на всех радиостанциях. Но хуже всего было то, что ее сочинила жена доктора Касукабе, ставшая тоже дьяволом. В нескольких интервью она призналась, что вдохновлялась семейной жизнью и личной историей любви.

Нет, этих дьяволов невозможно понять. Особенно дьяволову любовь.

Едва они с Ной вошли (он — в дурацком тесноватом смокинге, а она — в каком-то вечернем платье на лямках, из декольте которого так и выпрыгивала ее мускулистая грудь), как совсем рядом зацокали копытца, и к ним засеменил на тоненьких ножках очень высокий и тощий дьявол со сплюснутым рыльцем.

Но голос у него напоминал звучание самой бездны:

— ГОСПОДА ЗАКАЗЫВАЛИ СТОЛИК?

Шин с неприязнью поморщился. Он в принципе не уважал дьяволов, но инстинктивно с ними считался.

Заметив, кто подошел, Ной обернулась, тряхнула кудрями, улыбнулась и стала живо объяснять:

— Да, я тут по совету знакомого… Точнее, вас посоветовал мне Дастон.

Дьявол на тоненьких ножках споткнулся на месте.

— ВАМ ПОДАТЬ ДЫМ СРАЗУ? ИЛИ ХОТИТЕ БИФШТЕКС?

Ной и Шин переглянулись.

— Сначала поедим, да, семпай? — прищурилась Ной.

— Да, без поесть аттракцион будет так себе, — пожал плечами Шин и великодушно махнул рукой, как бы говоря: ну давайте ваше фирменное блюдо, а дым будет на десерт.

***

Их посадили за лучший столик: подальше от сцены, чтобы жуткое пение не било по ушам, и в то же время довольно близко, чтобы можно было разглядеть стройные ножки певички и ее экстремально глубокое декольте. Примерно такое же экстремальное было сегодня у Ной, но Шин никогда не принимал ее накачанную грудь за… грудь. И немного стыдился этого.

Вместо того, чтобы пялиться на ее прелести, Шин привычно уставился ей в лицо. Смотреть на Ной всегда было приятно. Наверное, потому что она обычно выглядела спокойной и довольной. Никогда лишний раз не загонялась, но при этом не тупила. Ее острый ум и «доброта мимоходом» когда-то сдавили сердце Шина в тисках, и порой было так больно, что казалось: он вот-вот откинется. Хорошее чувство. Отлично чувство. Буквально доказательство, что ты еще жив. Лучше такого разве что подраться насмерть. Чтобы сердце выскакивало из горла.

Очень скоро им принесли бифштексы. Самые обычные, средней прожарки, украшенные разве что шпажками в форме гробовых плит и зеленью, подозрительно напоминавшей могильную. Гарнир сделали из картофеля, но почему-то нарезали соломкой, и чем-то эта соломка напоминала пальцы мертвецов. Такую ни за что не натереть и не нарезать — чистая проделка дьявола, очередная дурацкая шутка.

Шин брезгливо отодвинул тарелку, а вот Ной запустила в «пальцы» вилку, подхватила несколько и с любопытством на лице потянула в рот. Немного пожевав, она скривилась:

— Картошка и картошка… — и пожала плечами.

Отпилив маленький кусочек от широкого, как подошва сапога, бифштекса, Ной без раздумий сунула его в набитый рот и стала жевать вместе с картошкой.

— Фифшекс фтак фифшекс, — пробормотала она, так и не проглотив.

Шин поморщился. Он, конечно, умел набить рот не хуже, а порой даже лучше, и съесть все гораздо быстрее, но почему-то не любил, когда Ной болтала и плевалась едой.

— Ты уже определись: либо ешь, либо треплешься. Раздражает, — сказал он ей прямо, на что Ной быстро покивала и стала сосредоточенно уписывать за обе щеки картошку и мясо. То, что им забыли подать напитки и она лопает всухомятку, ее мало волновало.

Привыкший ее объедать и вообще обедать за ее счет, Шин теперь глядел на ее аппетит с умилением. Если Ной ест, все у них в порядке. Если Ной что-то хочет посмотреть или попробовать, они живут в лучшие времена. Когда Эн параноидально разыскивал того мужика, который легко вынес что Шина, что Ной вперед ногами, который одним махом выпустил им кишки и заставил романтично умирать в заплеванном и заблеванном коридоре, дела шли куда хуже. Ной тогда сильно похудела и вообще выглядела бледной. Шин за нее очень переживал. Он всегда за нее переживал больше, чем за себя, хотя никогда не понимал, чем вообще может помочь. Чем вообще можно помочь магу, который способен залатать себя целительным дымом изнутри? Восстать даже из кашицы плоти?

Ной всегда была слишком сильной. Порой Шин думал, что он ей вообще не нужен. Нет, они превосходные партнеры и все такое: например, очень удобно крошить черепа молотком, не отвлекаясь на какие-то пули, расчлененку, на изрезанные и висящие на одних сухожилиях пальцы. Шина могли хоть кислотой облить — целительный дым Ной восстанавливал его буквально на ходу. Сплошная польза. Но он-то Ной зачем?

От таких размышлений у Шина всегда портились настроение и аппетит. И жевать бифштекс, пусть даже отлично прожаренный, пусть даже с интересным названием «Жареный зад грешника», он уже не мог.

Осталась надежда на дым. Может, хоть с аттракционом он, Шин, развеется.

***

После ужина их завели в маленькую тесную комнатку, где едва помещались два узких дивана, поставленные друг напротив друга. Их сиденья покрывал черный бархат, местами уже затертый. Когда Шин и Ной устроились там, у них не поместились ноги. Они так сильно давили друг друга коленками, что пришлось менять положение и засовывать их между ног. Если бы они уже сто лет в обед не ходили напарниками, наверняка бы смутились. А так — еще одна ерунда.

Смяв подол Ной и сунув колено между ее бедрами, Шин в очередной раз напрягся: он хорошо почувствовал, какие же крепкие мускулы у его напарницы. Наверное, если постарается, может раздавить бедрами арбуз. Или чью-то голову. Жуткая женщина!

Пережив очередной приступ то ли ужаса, то ли восхищения, Шин деловито поправил очки на носу:

— И что? Долго будут с дымом тянуть? — спросил он слегка недовольно. Как и всегда, Ной правильно поняла его чувства. То, что его скорее смущает вся эта замануха с дымом и непонятными формулировочками. От дьяволов добра вообще не ждут. Но сама она не видела никакого подвоха и, расслабленно откинувшись на спинку, с улыбкой сказала:

— Да все будет в порядке, семпай. Сначала должны быть инструкции, а потом само представление. Расслабьтесь, все пройдет хорошо.

Шин фыркнул:

— Это что, какая-то трансформация?

Ной подняла глаза к потолку и, выпятив немного губы вперед, нахмурилась.

— Честно говоря, не знаю. Вроде нет. Иллюзия, наверное.

— Зачем вообще мы поперлись за иллюзией?

Ной опустила взгляд и широко улыбнулась:

— Потому что это любопытно, семпай. И вы вроде согласились.

— А мы можем в следующий раз выбрать развлечение попроще? Ну там сходить на подпольную Арену или просто рамэна поесть?

— Но мы же постоянно туда ходим? — удивилась Ной. — Мне кажется, семпай, в жизни важно разнообразие. К тому же непонятно, что там еще выкинут крестоглазые. Обычно у них магии ни капли, но тот парень с ножами хорошо нас уделал. Что-то подсказывает, что мы его еще увидим.

— Да уж… увидим, — неохотно буркнул Шин, соображая, что спорить с напарницей не хочет. Одновременно с этим он услышал намек: пока еще тишина, надо жить на полную катушку, чтобы потом, если придется умереть, ни о чем не жалеть.

Наконец дверь отворилась, и к ним вошла какая-то неопрятная старуха в длиннющей тонкой шали с оборками и кисточками, которая накрывала маленькую тыквообразную голову, торчащие уши (чьи контуры были отлично различимы, и конкретно ушами старуха напоминала чуть ли не гоблина из сказок), сухую сгорбленную фигуру и кривые ноги. Под шалью было то ли платье, то ли мантия. Из-под подола выглядывали массивные белые кроссовки, заляпанные чем-то бурым.

Несмотря на возраст и явный радикулит, старуха семенила довольно бодро, а когда заговорила, Шину сразу стало ясно, что с такой опасно жить на одной лестничной клетке и уж тем более иметь родственные связи. Наверное, тот, кому старуха приходилась матерью, свекровью или просто сестрой, — глубоко несчастный в жизни человек и может прийти к Эну с просьбой о новом жилье или на худой конец о пособии.

— Еще одни придурки. Глаза б мои не видели! — пробормотала она и звучно высморкалась в рукав.

Зажатые коленями друг друга, Шин и Ной не смогли подскочить с места, хотя почти синхронно дернулись. Но в итоге просто вытаращились на пришедшую.

Тем временем старуха продолжала грубить:

— Какой толк тратить дым, если с вами и так все ясно? Ты — она ткнула в Ной, — вообще как мужик, на твои мускулы смотреть противно, тьфу! А ты — тут она перевела скрюченный палец на Шина, — психопат. Чуть что — за молотком тянешься. С таким каши не сваришь — только в ящик сыграешь!

Некоторое время Шин и Ной просто молчали. Но первый отмер все-таки Шин и без стыда выпалил мерзкой старухе:

— Эй, следи за языком! Мне плевать, выжила ты из ума или нет, но, наезжая на нас — наезжаешь и на Эна. Лучше делай, для чего позвали, и молча. Не вынуждай нарезать тебя ломтями.

— Семпай! — шикнула на него Ной и сжала коленями его колено. — Вы чего вообще, семпай?

— А пусть не треплет… всякое, — вернул ей Шин, но немного застыдился.

Старуха тем временем пожевала губами, пробормотала пару раз «Эн, Эн…», после чего расхохоталась, показывая редкие зубы и воспаленные десны.

— Так вы чистильщики того сморчка? У которого еще грибное недержание?

— Ной, ты лучше меня отпусти, я точно ее грохну… — успел сказать Шин и выставить палец, как Ной перехватила его руку и сдавила предплечье. Он чувствовал, что она вкладывает много сил, чтобы его удержать, и ему снова почему-то стало стыдно. Обычно он никогда не велся на оскорбления и уж тем более не рвался защищать Эна, но старуха задевала его просто своим присутствием. Чего там говорить про те гадости, которые она выдала про него и Ной. Особенно про Ной. Интересно, часто ли мерзкую старуху поколачивают в темных переулках?

Увидев, как Шин пытается сдержаться, та снова расхохоталась:

— Ну да черт с вами! Вижу, без дыма вы все равно ни дьявола не поймете. Упросили!

И вместо всяких объяснений, вместо инструкций она вдохнула поглубже (отчего раздулась чуть ли не вдвое), после чего выпустила изо рта мощную струю фиолетового дыма, который тут же расползся густыми клубами по маленькой комнатке.

Шин и Ной закашлялись. И пока они выдавливали из легких малейшие частицы, старуха бормотала:

— Продерите глаза. Поднимите веки. И пусть перед вами будет тот, кого хотите, но не смеете желать. Ровно на сутки!

Закутавшись в шаль, она с достоинством удалилась.

Шин и Ной не видели, как. Они даже не слышали толком ее слов. Шин понял это по тому, что сквозь кашель Ной спросила:

— Что-что она сказала? На сутки?

Голос у Ной подозрительно стал тоньше и звонче. А ее колени больше не сдавливали колени Шина. Он вгляделся в плотные клубы и понял, что Ной стала как будто… меньше?

Когда дым чуть развеялся, Шин с трудом удержал ругательство. В горле мигом пересохло. Дыхание пошло чаще. Сердце заколотилось как припадочное, в голову била кровь и ошпаривала уши. Шин мигом вспотел всем телом. Но самое худшее было то, что впервые за долгие годы у него вне дома встал член и неприятно уткнулся в ширинку, мечтая, видимо, размазаться о шов.

Перед Шином была Ной из прошлого, но все же не такая. Побольше себя старой, потоньше и поменьше себя сегодняшней. Не девочка, но и не мускулистая женщина.

Утопая теперь в гигантском для нее платье, Ной удивленно моргала, не решаясь сказать хоть что-нибудь. А когда сказала, получилось еще удивительнее:

— Семпай… а вы… вы вообще не изменились.

***

— Так, Ной, давай разбираться. Что вообще делает дым этой старухи? Зачем ты вообще меня сюда притащила? — Шин, злясь на свои смущение и эрекцию не к месту, старался говорить серьезно, но у него все равно прорывались нотки усталости и раздражения. Что бы он ни спрашивал, о чем бы ни пытался поговорить, а все равно думал лишь об одном: как бы побыстрее вернуться домой и сбросить напряжение.

Ной же как будто не замечала его неудобств и, пожимая плечами, вертя головой, то и дело при каждом движении скидывала с себя сползающие лямки, отчего лиф платья шел к самому пупку, обнажая ее прелести. И это, черт возьми, действительно были прелести! Небольшая аккуратная грудь, заостренные розовые соски, белоснежная кожа… Но все равно куда белее выглядели ее роскошные волосы, которые волнами спускались к тонким ключицам. Шин отвернулся от Ной, чтобы не смущать ее взглядом и не сдохнуть от инфаркта самому, но даже поглядывая на нее краем глаза, ужасно мучился. Было жарко и нечем дышать.

Несколько минут Ной пыталась оглядеть себя. Вертясь на диванчике так и этак, она иногда то и дело присвистывала:

— Ну вы даете, семпай! Что ж вы сразу не сказали?

— Ты лучше мне объясни, что тебя уменьшило. И как ты вообще уменьшилась? Весишь столько же? Иллюзия это или нет?

Ной задумчиво подняла глаза к потолку и стала раскачиваться на месте. От этого ее аккуратные груди заманчиво подпрыгивали. Лиф снова сполз. Шина — опять как ошпарило. Из-за сильного сердцебиения он почти ничего не слышал.

— Объяснить… Ну слышала, что тут можно заказать типа «преображение». Некоторые парочки приходят и смотрят, какие у кого вкусы.

— Вкусы? Парочки? Тебе заняться нечем или как? — озлился Шин. Он-то себе такого любопытства никогда не позволял. И неважно, что они с Ной болтаются уже черти сколько то по поручениям Эна, то просто так. К тому же Шин жутко стеснялся: не хотел, чтобы постыдная тайна стала явной. За всю жизнь он ни разу не обидел Ной даже намеком, что она слишком большая, что ее мускулы ему не нравятся, но тут все беспощадно вскрылось, и теперь Шин не знал, куда ему деваться.

Но сама Ной как будто не оскорбилась, узнав его вкусы. Если, конечно, она превратилась в себя поменьше как раз под действием старухиного дыма. Если вообще этот дым реагировал на вкусы Шина.

— Простите, я правда не хотела лезть не в свое дело, семпай… — и Ной быстро замахала у щеки теперь маленькой ладонью. На ее лице с крупными правильными чертами заиграла ослепительно-умилительная улыбка. Шин от нее чуть не помер на месте.

Тем временем Ной продолжала:

—…но любопытство — жуткая штука. На самом деле, я просто хотела узнать, кого увижу вместо вас. А вы — это вы. Это странно, знаете ли…

— Вместо меня? — прохрипел Шин. Он и не понял, как голос сдал. В груди опять что-то сжалось. И это чувство уже не было светлым. Кажется, в нем поднималась злость… нет, ревность? Все мысли о том, какой он видит Ной, мигом улетучились.

— Ну да. Этот дым ведь превращает человека перед тобой в того, кого ты больше всего хочешь. Во всех смыслах. Кто-то говорит про любовь, но я, честно говоря, не верю…

— В любовь?..

— Ну да. Наверное. Только вы ни в кого не превратились. И совсем не изменились. Это пугает, — и Ной как бы в доказательство сделала страшные глаза, вытаращившись как могла.

Шин медленно перевел на нее взгляд.

Ной улыбнулась шире и как можно наивнее. Наверняка этой же улыбкой привыкла задабривать дьяволов и Эна. А теперь его. Как же эти ее женские штучки бесят! Как же…

Горя щеками, Шин все же заставил себя ее осмотреть. Остановиться на ключицах, груди, на ослепительно белой и нежной коже. Сразу же вспомнилось, как часто Ной вдыхала в него дым, стараясь при этом ни коснуться губами. В такие случаи Шин всегда отбрыкивался, отталкивал ее при первой возможности, а теперь… теперь жалел. Теперь бы он сам прижался к ней губами, но повода нет.

Повода нет?

Она же сказала, что он должен был превратиться в кого-то другого, но с ним абсолютно ничего не произошло. На всякий случай Шин осмотрел изрезанные ладони и пальцы, уставился на свои колени, и даже по такой мелочи сообразил, что он в тех же размерах и наверняка в том же виде.

— Дьявол нас побери… — пробормотал Шин. — Какие же мы тупицы.

— Что такое, семпай? — подала голос Ной и вся выпрямилась. Напряглась, как гончая, нашедшая след.

Вместо ответа Шин начал стаскивать с себя пиджак. Закончив с этим, он кинул его Ной и сказал:

— Прикройся. Сейчас мы пойдем ко мне.

— К вам? Серьезно? Неужели вы впервые позовете меня в гости? — обрадовалась Ной и с готовностью подскочила с дивана. При этом она чуть не оставила платье на полу. Но в самый последний момент подхватила и кое-как вернула лямки на плечи. Но черные кружевные трусы удержать не смогла. Они легко соскользнули с бедер.

— Упс… неловко вышло, — пробормотала она и снова умилительно улыбнулась. Никакого стыда она вообще не чувствовала. И когда поднимала трусы и запихивала в лиф — тоже.

«Все-таки поживи с дьяволами, и не такое вытерпишь», — прикинул Шин, вспомнив о тренировках Ной. Ну да, разгуливая годами в тяжеленном доспехе, она теперь вообще не боялась никакой одежды. Как и без одежды остаться.

Стыд у нее, похоже, атрофировался

На вопрос Ной Шин ничего не ответил, а просто повел ее за собой. В свою маленькую комнату в поместье Эна, где жил уже почти целую вечность.

***

Впервые за многие годы Шин мысленно поблагодарил слуг Эна за их привычку вечно замывать, затирать, пылесосить и убирать все, что только есть, в комнате. Когда-то Шин жутко злился, ведь частенько эти люди перекладывали его вещи с места на место или уж слишком старательно зачищали кровь с кроссовок, брюк, с ковров, и этим как будто молчаливо обвиняли Шина в безалаберности. Сам Шин старался никого лишний раз не беспокоить, но после работы вечно приходил в крови, грязи и чьих-то кишках, к тому же такой измочаленный, что волей-неволей забывал о своих намерениях.

Упасть чистым в подготовленную постель — это максимум, на что он был способен в такие дни.  
Так что помощь была нужна и теперь оказалась как никогда кстати.

С порога, даже не оборачиваясь к Ной, Шин ткнул в сторону пальцем и сказал:

— Душ там. Ты идешь первая, я — следом.

— Эм… ну ладно. А я могу взять любой шампунь? — как ни в чем не бывало уточнила она.  
— Хоть мыло, хоть шампунь. Просто поторопись, пока я не передумал.

Шин уловил только краем глаза, как дернулись плечи огромного для Ной пиджака и как она двинулась мимо него к двери с пупырчатым стеклом. Скоро та негромко хлопнула, и Шин смог перевести дух. Еще ни разу за свою жизнь он не водил девушку к себе, хотя девушки у него случались. Обычно это были слабенькие и пустоголовые магички в каких-то задрипанных клубах. Все равно что перекусить уже подсохшим рисовым пирожком. Есть не хочется — и ладно. Но с Ной все будет по-другому, и Шин жутко нервничал.

А еще стыдился.

Видя теперь ее идеальной, такой, как хочется, он мучился от вины, корил себя на все лады, упрашивал прямо сейчас отказаться, отвезти ее домой, потому что раз не хочет ее обычную, наверное, он и идеальной Ной не достоин. Да и как Ной вообще его терпит? Почему пошла за ним?

Из любопытства?

Из симпатии?

Он-то для нее вообще не изменился. Шин теперь это знал твердо — видел в зеркале в рост, которое ему принудительно поставили в комнату, чтобы он по-человечески завязывал галстуки и приходил к Эну в приличном виде.

Выходит, Ной видит его таким, какой он есть. И, получается, хочет его таким, какой он есть. Справедливо ли то, что ее крупную он стыдится и отталкивает?

Чертовски несправедливо.

Хотелось аж покромсать себя за тупые вкусы, но это бы не помогло.

Пока Ной была больше и мускулистее, Шин в упор не видел ее девушкой. Она воспринималась напарником, другом, союзником, отличным человеком, но не девушкой. Шин бы при всем желании не смог бы вообразить секс с ней. Хотя видел ее и одетую, и раздетую, и с кишками наружу. И расчлененную мелкими кусками. Шин видел ее любой, и ближе Ной у него никого не было. Она была что родственник, что сестра. Была кем угодно, но не женщиной, которую можно любить.

Этот блок Шин никак не мог преодолеть, пока мерзкая старуха не сделала Ной… привлекательной для него. Уменьшила ей мышцы в два раза, убрала лишнюю плоть, и вот Ной теперь высокая и изящная.

Шин вдруг вспомнил, что именно ее видел на дьяволовых танцах, где приходилось прыгать в одних набедренных повязках и с копьем. В те дни Шин только-только поступил на службу к Эну, и после того вечера незнакомка не выходила у него из головы. Нет-нет, а вспомнит о ней. Он постоянно сравнивал всех девушек с этой незнакомкой. Каждая неизбежно проигрывала.

Но это же была Ной!

Это всегда была Ной!

Шин от досады стукнул себя кулаком по лбу и прижал его к переносице.

Его идеалом всегда была Ной, другое дело, что он разучился его видеть.

Ну и плевать на мышцы, на рост, на грубую силу — Ной это Ной!

И даже если сейчас ничего не получится, даже если Ной опять станет прежней, он все равно примет ее любой. И начнет, как и положено, видеть в ней девушку. Он постарается.

На этой мысли его и прервала Ной: она, не выходя из ванной, позвала:

— Семпай… а дадите мне полотенце? Вам же наверняка принесли чистые, да?

Шин вздрогнул и принялся озираться. Ну да. Стопку чистых полотенец ему оставили на кровати, как это часто делают в отелях. Там был еще банный халат. Белый, махровый, толстый.

Взяв полотенце и халат, он подошел к двери и, не глядя на Ной, просунул в широкую щель.  
— Ого! Спасибо. Мне еще пять минут, — обрадовались из-за двери.

Тяжело вздохнув, Шин стал ждать своей участи.

***

Они часто сидели перед работой где-то. Иногда в машине, иногда на ступенях зданий. Иногда на пустырях. Иногда на софе. Иногда за столиком ресторана. Они часто сидели вместе и соприкасались коленями. Наверное, так внутренне готовились к рывку, к бою.

И теперь они снова сидели — в банных халатах — соприкасались коленями и готовились к рывку. Оба нервничали. Ной слегка потряхивало, но голос у нее парадоксально звучал ровно.

— А у вас отличное мыло, семпай. Где закупаетесь?

— Не я. Эновы люди что-то закупают, — поправил Шин. Голос у него охрип.

— А… ну да.

— Так почему ты не живешь у Эна? — вдруг спросил он то, о чем не спрашивал многие годы.

— Да он мудак, — фыркнула Ной. — С таким родственничком врагов не надо. Не хочу жить с мудаком.

— Ты, кажется, к нему несправедлива.

— Да нет, справедлива. Это же он захотел, чтобы я стала Дьяволом. Загонял мне тогда про честь семьи. Скажи мне такое сейчас, я бы сунула его башкой в стенку. Ну и причина в дыме. До родственников Эну дела нет, если у них нет особого дыма.

— Грибоед-дерьмоед, — сам не ожидая от себя, брякнул Шин. Даже немного намеков о том, за что Эна можно не любить, уже перевели его на сторону Ной. А может, все дело в партнерской связи? Синяя ночь всегда мощно влияет на магов.

— Вот-вот. Грибоед. Кроме грибов никто не важен. Гребаный грибоед и страшный мудачина. Хотя о ценных людях он хорошо заботится. И знает, за что мы его не любим. Так и живем.  
— Эй, Ной…

— Что такое, семпай? — она повернула к нему голову.

— А я ведь тоже… ну… из дерьмоедов. Из мудаков. Ты теперь… видишь.

Ной издала какой-то странный звук. То ли «ой», то ли вообще всхлипнула. Шин забеспокоился и тоже повернул голову. Однако не был готов столкнуться взглядом с Ной.

Кажется, ее алые глаза сияли. Не хищные, не злые, но теплого оттенка зрелого вина, они смотрели с какой-то даже… лаской?

— Да ладно вам, семпай! Я уже давно знаю, — и она улыбнулась так, что показала ему зубы — аккуратные и ровные. — Ну и я… немного увлеклась. Хотела быть с вами на равных. Считать, сколько голов мы возьмем за вылазку, все такое… Мне казалось, что нужно быть сильной, вот я и не вылезала из спортзала. А потом… вот. Это не ваша вина. Тем более я поглядела в зеркало… а знаете, мне быть меньше — лучше.

Не зная, что ей сказать, Шин что-то промычал и согласно кивнул. Отвести взгляд он просто не мог.

— Вот черт, забыла! Я же еще в росте уменьшилась! — и она хлопнула себя по лбу ладонью — Шин невольно отпрянул. Но потом все равно придвинулся чуть ближе и уперся коленом в колено Ной. В маленькое и розовое колено, торчавшее из-под полы халата.

Подумав немного, Ной добавила:

— Вообще, трансформация — магия частая, надо только найти… в общем, поспрашиваем там и сям, кое-кого поколотим… — и она невинно улыбнулась. Обычно такая улыбка значила, что Ной готова пустить кулаки в ход и свернуть шеи парочке магов. На такую кровожадность Шин невольно улыбнулся. Потакать страстишкам Ной ему нравилось. Как и эффективно, с холодным расчетом работать с ней.

Он не сразу додумался, о чем именно сказала Ной. А когда додумался и дернул ее в духе: «Эй, ты же не будешь?..», его заткнули.

Ной ловко обхватила ему голову и с силой притянула к себе. Сопротивляться было бы травматично, и Шин позволил телу податься вперед. Едва он догадался, что сейчас будет, как мягкие пухлые губы уже прижались к его губам, и толстый влажный язык провел между ними, зализывая все сухие трещинки. Шин еще толком не разобрался, что ему вообще делать, как отвечать, а его уже во всю пробовали: мягко покусывали, зализывали, брали на зуб — это Ной, не зная, как упросить его открыть рот, чуть прихватила его нижнюю губу зубами. Это помогло. Шин судорожно вздохнул и пустил ее в рот.

Раньше Шину тоже приходилось целоваться с девушками, но это не чувствовалось как что-то приятное и даже возбуждающее. Просто формальность. Все равно что пожать руку. Обычно хватало двух-трех поцелуев, чтобы можно было уже раздеться и приступить к самому сексу. А тут… Шина целовали, и ему было чертовски мало.

Ной даже отпрянула, чтобы, видимо, не досаждать лишний раз, но Шин ей не дал. Едва она оторвалась от его губ, как он, обхватив ее за шею, настойчиво придвинул обратно. Неуклюже тыкаясь языком ей между губ, он молчаливо упрашивал ее вернуть все назад и сделать еще раз так же. Именно Ной показала ему, как же отвратительно он целуется. И без нее не справится вот вообще.

Кажется, она его поняла и ответила на грубые тычки языком еще более глубоким и настойчивым поцелуем. Она оттолкнула его язык, увела из своего рта и сама проникла в рот Шина. Сплетаясь с ним языком, она настойчиво прижималась все теснее и теснее, а ее теперь маленькая ладонь ласкала Шину бедро, подбираясь все ближе и ближе к паху. Скоро ее тонкие нежные пальцы нырнули под халат и коснулись вставшего члена. Кажется, указательный добрался до уздечки, а потом и до головки, сорвал с нее каплю, и Шин, не выдержав такого ласкового прикосновения, тихо замычал Ной в губы. Она резко оторвалась, их губы разошлись с неприличным громким чмоком.

— Семпай? — в тревоге позвала Ной, часто дыша ему в лицо. Ее выражение Шин не видел, потому что сидел перед ней крепко зажмурившись. Он все еще чувствовал, как ее пальцы осторожно гладят ему член. Почему-то от этой щекочущей и нежной ласки хотелось рассмеяться в голос. Все еще жмурясь, Шин почувствовал, что скалится — уголки рта слишком разошлись, обнажились зубы. Разгоряченную и влажную кожу губ и сами десны неприятно сушила прохлада комнаты.

— Вам же… не больно, семпай? — не унималась Ной, на что он смог только мотнуть головой. И тогда она сжала его крепко. Взяла головку прямо в кулак.

Это было просто замечательно. Нежно и туго. Шин не смог стерпеть и подался навстречу бедрами. И едва он так сделал, как ласковая рука заскользила ниже по стволу и двинулась вверх. Ниже, а затем вверх. Чертовски хорошо. Не понимая до конца, что творит, Шин схватился за эту маленькую ладонь и стал направлять, показывая, как быстро нужно двигаться вдоль ствола, как давить головку, как тянуть кожицу вверх, чтобы было не больно, а приятно. Себя ласкать уже давно не помогало, но маленький кулак в его руке — это совсем другое. Это живое участие. Это почти любовь. На пальцах под его пальцами была такая тонкая свежая кожица, и когда она, мокрая от смазки, скользила по чувствительной головке и мазала по устью, ощущения получались совсем безумные. Такого деликатного обращения его член никогда не знал. Все остальное — мозоли и латекс. Все остальное не давало и вполовину настолько ярких ощущений.

Шин так увлекся, направляя ласковую руку, что совсем забыл про Ной. Нет, он слышал ее дыхание, беспокойное шевеление, чувствовал ее попытки погладить его по плечу свободной рукой, но все это меркло. Все это отходило на второй план. Ничего, кроме руки и сладко мучимого ею члена, он не чувствовал. И неудивительно, что он довольно быстро кончил. Постанывая сквозь зубы, Шин даже не успел застыдиться.

Едва он раскрыл глаза, как увидел удивленное лицо Ной. Она пыталась высвободить сжатую им ладонь, и он не сразу догадался, что надо бы выпустить. А когда догадался, на него снова накатил стыд.

Чувствуя его всей душой, Шин, отпустив руку Ной, резко схватил ее за плечи и притянул к себе, чтобы обнять. Прижимаясь лицом к ее густым и пахнущим мятой волосам, он мучительно соображал, что бы такого ей сказать. По телу разливалась истома, в руки и ноги как будто набилась вата, в голове приятно шумела и пульсировала кровь. После оргазма Шин никак не мог отдышаться. Хотелось просто завалиться и спать.

Что он и сделал — просто упал на бок вместе с Ной и уткнулся носом ей в плечо.

Они завозились, устраиваясь поудобнее, Ной закинула ему на бок ногу, и Шин, сам не зная, как, скоро оказался у нее на груди — очень мягкой. Такой, что одно прикосновение гладило. Не замечая, что ведет себя как записной извращенец, Шин потерся щекой об эту грудь и почти тут же вырубился. Его просто как будто что-то ударило по затылку: сразу перед глазами разлилась приятная тьма — теплая, убаюкивающая. Она обещала долгий и сладкий покой. Шин не мог ей сопротивляться.

***

Утром его как подбросило. Он еще не продрал глаза, а уже соскочил с постели.

Около десяти лет он спал с приоткрытым глазом, не позволяя себе скатиться дальше, чем в полудрему. Но в объятиях Ной о привычной осторожности он забыл напрочь. Мозг просто решил взять выходной, махнув на прощание ручкой.

Ной рядом не было.

Ной вообще не было!

Шина охватил холодный ужас.

Быстро одевшись в привычный костюм и напялив кроссовки, Шин сначала думал ломануться в кабинет к Эну, но что-то подсказало ему просто зайти в столовую. К счастью, Ной сидела там и уписывала яичницу с беконом и сосисками.

Старуха соврала. Аттракцион не длился целые сутки.

Ной опять была мускулиста и огромна. И ее огромное мускулистое тело надо было хорошо так кормить.

Заметив запыхавшегося Шина, у которого сердце решило сплясать в горле чечетку, Ной, не превращая жевать, как ни в чем ни бывало ухмыльнулась с закрытым ртом и помахала ему рукой.  
Едва проглотив то, чем забила щеки, она громогласно спросила:

— Ну как? Хорошо спали, семпай?

Шин оторопело кивнул. При этом он испытал ужас человека, которому дали в темном переулке по голове, обчистили карманы и оставили так — жить дальше. И не важно, что у бедолаги теперь ни памяти, ни денег, ни понимания, что вообще делать.

— Вы как раз вовремя, семпай. Там уже пекут вафли, квадратные такие! Эн опять купил чей-то бизнес и устроил соревнование между пекарями. Ну типа кто выживет, того наймут на работу. Ну, нам же лучше! Сейчас их принесут гору! — едва договорив, Ной сунула всю сосиску в рот и радостно прожевала.

Ни намека, что вчера что-то вообще было.

Ни намека.

Усмехнувшись про себя, Шин решил, что примет эти правила игры. В конце концов, они в первую очередь партнеры по делу, чистильщики. И большие друзья к тому же. А та неловкая дрочка перед сном… Ной могла решить, что это мелочь, не стоящая внимания. Может, «квадратные» вафли для нее важнее.  
Но Шин ошибался.

Едва ему принесли порцию яичницы и бекон, едва он сам спросил «Как спала?» и получил ответ «Нормально», как вдруг Ной выдала:

— Я сходила спросить у Эна выходной. Хочу пойти поискать магов с трансформацией…

Шин уронил вилку — та, звякнув, отлетела от стола и потерялась где-то под скатертью на полу.

— Начнем с черного рынка, а там еще к скупщику дыма завернем…

Шин сам собой схватился за сердце. Он чувствовал кожей, как стремительно багровеет. Было нечем дышать. Было нечем дышать.

— Если что, я уже подумала, что мне хватит сбережений купить полную трансформацию, но если нет, всегда ведь можно не оставить выбора, так? Но… Шин-семпай, с вами все хорошо? Вы почему хватаетесь… за сердце? Вы почему… такой красный?!

Кажется, у него случился микроинфаркт. Потому что в глазах потемнело, и он вырубился. Никогда еще кровь не захлестывала его такой удушающей волной.

И в объятиях мускулистой и дышащей на него дымом Ной было чертовски приятно…


End file.
